Bacon Bikini
by SirenSamantha
Summary: Misha is caught in a rather strange situation and Jensen, well Jensen has to do something about it. Cockles on the SPN set after a long day of filming.


Bacon Bikini

It's Wednesday on the set of Supernatural, and the rain lifted about two hours ago allowing the crew to finally shot some of the outdoor scenes. Misha had finished with his scenes early in the afternoon and retired to his trailer where he has yet emerged from; and Jensen and Jared have been out hunting while the sun still shines. However it's obvious they will be turning on the giant overhead lights and filming into the night. A break is announced for cast and crew and Jensen starts back to his trailer.

He runs his fingers back through his short hair wanting to simply fall onto his soft bed and sleep for as long as they'll let him. Jensen's thoughts are all on his bed, he pictures himself kicking off Dean's boots then laying on the bed, he sighs when he thinks of how good the feeling will be. Then he hears a curse from his right. He furrows his brow and turns his head, Misha's trailer. He considered not stopping, it's Misha what's the worst it could be? He decides to check.

He knocks on the door, "Mish? You alright in there?"

There's a pause and Jensen can hear a low chuckle, "Just having some technical difficulties."

That's real helpful. "What?" Jensen says before pushing open the door, "What are you-" his voice halts the second he steps into the trailer and his tired eyes open wide. There's Misha standing stark naked but with raw bacon covering him like a bikini. Jensen's lips are parted, and move slightly as if to say something, but he can't bring himself to find the right words.

Misha smirks, "I know what you're thinking, and I do have a reason for this; it's for my Minions." His bright blue eyes leave Jensen's shocked face and focus back on the matter at hand, trying to get the left strap to the 'bikini top' to stay up. The strip of bacon is not cooperating and Misha shakes his head. "Maybe I should just go tube top."

"No," Jensen's voice finally breaks free. The man smiles and shakes his head, "If you're doing this you're doing this right Mish." Jensen crosses the space so he's standing in front of Misha, their eyes meet and Jensen lets his stay there for a moment before leaning to the side and grabbing the tape he knows is in the drawer. Misha furrows his brow as he simply watches Jensen rip off a small piece of tape and roll it into a circle with the sticky part on the outside.

Those green eyes flash across to meet Misha's blue ones watching him. Misha's pupils are large and his tongue slides between his plump wrinkled lips which attracts Jensen's gaze. "Go on." Misha coaxes.

Jensen scoffs and begins attaching the falling pieces of bacon to one another so that they form a decent top. Misha's skin is warm, and when Jensen's fingertips brush over his chest and collarbone it sends electrical currents down his spine. They each do their best to look as if it does not affect them.

Misha sets his hand on his stomach, "I'm hungry. Would it be totally wrong to cook this up afterwards and eat it?"

Jensen looks up at him, "Yes, Misha it'd be very wrong! Plus what's the chance you showered before putting this on?"

Misha smiles and keeps his eyes focused on Jensen. The bacon came out from the fridge and made him cold, he can feel the heat radiating off Jensen and it feels good. "True I guess," he leans in a bit more, he can feel Jensen's breathe on his chest. "but I taste good so it couldn't be that bad."

Jensen laughs and looks up to meet Misha's gaze again when he is satisfied with his work. The blue-eyed man wears a sly smile and that smile only grows when Jensen lets his fingers slide down his arm.

"I think that's as good as it's going to get." Misha smiles and turns around to throw away the empty bacon packages that are all around the table there. Jensen's eyes drop down and follow the curve of his back. How Misha is this tan, he doesn't know, but it looks good on him. His eyes stop at the next beginning of bacon covering Misha's ass. His eyes are stuck there for a few moments. "Please tell me you're wearing underwear."

"Please tell me you want to find out." Misha says under his breath. He grabs his phone and turns back around. There's something in Jensen's eyes that wasn't there when he first came into the trailer, and Misha knows exactly what it is. He doesn't bother leaving much distance between himself and Jensen nor does he bother hiding the fact he's staring at Jensen's lips. "You mind?" He holds up his arm holding the phone in it.

"My pleasure." Jensen takes the phone by dragging his hand over Misha's and slides the phone from his palm.

Jensen takes a few steps back and Misha runs his hand through his hair, he knows what his fans want as far as his hair styles go, and heck, Jensen my be turned on by the same thing. By the bulge in his jeans, he can tell he does.

The tension in the trailer is building.

"Gimme something good Mish." Jensen says looking at the screen. Misha slowly brings his eyes up from the floor, their brightness startling even through the camera. Jensen smiles and Misha throws him his crazy wide smile and Jensen snaps a few more pictures before he lowers the camera.

"What's wrong"

Jensen doesn't reply. He sets the camera down and slowly moves back to stand in front of Misha. Their eyes are locked, there is hardly six inches between them, and they can feel every movement the other makes. Jensen's green eyes are full of lust and hunger and Misha can see it clearly, he reaches out and runs his fingers up Jensen's side. That's it. Jensen can't hold it in anymore, there's a burning low in his stomach and he needs. He leans forward gripping Misha by the back of his neck and their lips are pushed together in a hungry rush. Misha wraps his hands around Jensen's waist and pulls their bodies together, instantly loosening the bacon suit he wears and the left sleeve falls to the floor. Misha slides his tongue over Jensen's lips and the other man opens up to him and Misha takes. Their tongues roll together and Jensen digs his fingers into the low of Misha's bare back making him moan. The green-eyed man kisses the others jaw line, then drags his tongue down and sucks at his neck.

Misha tips his head to the side, "Jen," he groans and Jensen pushes his hips against the body in front of him. Jensen kisses his neck twice more and slowly sinks to his knees, he looks up at Misha who

is wide-eyed and looking down at him. Jensen reaches out and slides his hand up from the back of Misha's knee up his thigh and Jensen squeezes the muscle there making Misha squirm.

"So hot Mish, I could stare at you like this for a long time."

A grumble builds from the back of Misha's throat, "Please don't," Jensen leans forward and traces the outline of the bacon bikini bottom with his tongue. "Jensen!" The man leans in, still holding the back of Misha's thigh with one hand and letting the other hand grab his hip and massage it with his thumb. Jensen bites the edge of a strip of bacon and slowly pulls it off then opens his mouth and lets the raw piece of meat fall to the floor. Jensen takes another piece into his mouth and pulls it from his co-starts body. Misha lets a moan slip from his mouth when Jensen grabs his ass and pulls handfuls of bacon from him and throws it off the side. Misha rips off the bacon top and he's naked in front of Jensen now, his hard cock free and only inches from Jensen's lips. A small ring of green is left in Jensen's dilated eyes as he looks up at Misha whose lips are parted and breathing fast. Jensen's lips part and take in the head of Misha's cock and the man standing squeezes his eyes closed. Jensen takes him completely and Misha struggles not to let his knees give out at the sensation and heat of his mouth. "Jen," Misha manages to get out and he looks down and runs his hand back through his hair so Jensen finds his eyes. "up." Misha says in a rushed voice. Jensen does and Misha kisses him multiple times while pulling off Dean's jacket, then the shirt and he spreads his hands out flat over Jensen's chest before sliding them down and working at the button of his pants. Jensen's nervous fingers help him and soon they are both naked as Jensen backs him into the bedroom at the end of the trailer and falls on top of Misha. He grinds his hips down against Misha's and they both let out guttural groans. Misha twists under Jensen and their cocks line up just right and they side together as Jensen's hips don't stop. "Fuck, Jensen-please!" he digs his fingers into Jensen's lower back, "Want to feel you, need you inside me Jen."

Jensen leans down and sucks at the skin on Misha's shoulder until an angry red mark appears. "Where's the lube?" he hisses, teeth brushing against the tender skin.

"Bottom drawer." Misha manages and Jensen leaves and whips open the drawer to easily find the lube. Misha grabs Jensen's wrist when he is close enough to the bed and pulls him down onto of himself.

Jensen bites at Misha's top lip, "On your knees." he says and Misha rolls over and lifts himself onto his hands and knees in front of him. Jensen pushes his legs father apart before squeezing lube over his fingers and circling one finger around Misha's entrance making him shudder. Jensen slowly pushes on finger into Misha and the man tenses under him but he doesn't stop. He bends his finger inside Misha and then pulls out and ads another making a gasp escape Misha's lips. Jensen scissors Misha loose and bends his finger finding Misha's prostate.

"Fuck! Jensen please!" He cries, "I'm ready! I need you!" Jensen leans forward and leaves a trail of kisses up Misha's spine while he lubes up his hard aching cock. Jensen pulls his fingers form Misha and lines himself up, dragging his cock down Misha's ass and they both are aching and need it. Jensen pushes the head of his cock inside Misha and they both feel the shiver run through them. "Jen!" Misha's voice if breathy. Misha pushes his ass up against Jensen's hip making him slide in and Misha drops his forehead to the pillow while Jensen lets out a groan.

"Shit Mish, so fucking tight, so perfect."

"Jen, please, move!"

"I got you," Jensen pulls out and then back into Misha, the feeling better then sleeping and everything about this is right! Jensen picks up to a steady speed and Misha spreads himself more to take as much as Jensen as he possibly can. Jensen knows what he's doing, with every stroke he is hitting Misha's prostate and Misha is coming undone under him. Jensen wraps his hand with lube still on it around Misha's leaking cock-causing a gasp from the man under him-and he begins pumping him hard and fast knowing that he hasn't got much longer in him.

"Shit Jen! Je-Jensen!" Misha shouts out his name as he reaches his orgasm and cries out in his deep raw voice, and it's that voice that sends Jensen over his edge and he spills into Misha.

Both men are breathing hard, their bodies hot and spent but it's all so perfect. Jensen has his forehead on Misha's back and he kisses the damp skin before pulling out of the man. Misha lets out a sigh from the loss and Jensen rolls to the side to lay on his back.

Misha laughs as he runs his hand over his forehead, "If bacon turns you on that much I'm going to be buying a lot more of it."

"So long as I'm the only one who gets to strip it off you."

Misha's dark blue eyes look at Jensen lying next to him and Jensen smiles.

"I could use a show, what do you say?" Misha says sitting up and looking down at Jensen who seems to be glowing. Those green eyes sparkle and he nods before Misha grabs his wrist and pulls him into the small bathroom with him.


End file.
